Talk:The Elusive One/@comment-28169398-20171030061958/@comment-82.71.194.189-20171030150632
I just had to reset my save and cut my losses. I enjoyed the series up until 5.2 and just couldn't manage it without skipping. Which I did, but by the time I'd done it I'd already got the car to 26/27, which just goes to show how limited my skill is. I've only been playing the game for about a month. I passed the next two stages without breaking a sweat but looked at how much I'd spent and just decided, as much as I really, really wanted this car, it just wasn't worth the stress and expense. So I reset and will just continue my career doing things I find fun. So far, I've attempted four of these exclusive series and found the first two really fun and the difficulty was about right (Dezir and the Cayman Porche one). I also really enjoyed the Bugatti community series and love that car. But Front Runner and now this just required far too much precision and I just don't have the experience or skill yet. I watched the videos and they helped a lot up until 5.2, but all the video did for 5.2 was show me that I'm not good enough; not even close. I tried it multitple times at 3333333 (or thereabouts) and fell short by 2-4 seconds or so, whenever I completed the lap. I upgraded again and again to virtually a fully upgraded car and got to within less than a half second but that was enough for me to just gave up. It's not as though you can just keep trying, either (I wouldn't mind that). It's about 2-3 full laps until you have to repair again and the adverts only pop up once every hour or so, for me. It's not enough time to be able to learn the required precision that it takes to complete these stages. Something that someone who's been playing the game for months or years probably has already. If I have the chance to do this again, I'll just skip this one stage right off the bat. Everything else was actually really fun (although 5.1 was only possible for me because I upgraded way past the 59.x PR that the guy in the video effortlessly breezed through it with). It's pretty harsh for new players. Thankfully, I've used the cloud save to cut my losses (still lost tons of progress in the meanwhile, but at least I still have over 900 gold and $R2m, not less than 300 gold and &400k) but this has really put me off even trying these events in future. I'm not new to gaming (been doing online gaming since 1998) but this is just too much for me, as a new player. Unfortunately, given the harsh time limit to actually start the thing, I had no way of knowing if it was possible for me to complete with a reasonable gold investment or not. And, reading all the comments here with people saying it was "easy" with 1331311 was enough to mislead me into thinking I could manage it. My mistake and one I don't think I'll make again, which is a shame because I enjoyed the first two that I tried.